


Owltober 2nd: Least Favorite Character

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And honestly, Cause I read the Band AU, Fuck Mattholomule, Gen, Mattholomule has a shitty day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Mattholomule has a shitty day
Series: Owltober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Owltober 2nd: Least Favorite Character

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Mattholomule isn't the most hateable character in this show. Belos, Lilith, Kikimora, the Blight Parents, hell even Pinet is more canonically hateable than Mattholomule. But then I read the Band AU. And if you've read the Band AU, you know where I'm coming from. If you haven't read the Band AU, you should absolutely go read the [Band AU.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940906/chapters/60365791)
> 
> No beta reader

Mattholomule woke up that day knowing that already it was going to be a long one. He wasn’t sure why he woke up with a pounding headache until he heard the screaming from his older brothers. They were yelling about some Grugby match or some other inconsequential nonsense like they usually did. He got out of bed, going to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. In the 20 minutes he was in there he scalded himself in the shower, slipped and chipped a tooth on the sink, and almost choked on his toothbrush when one of his brothers burst in.

“Bradetheus will you leave me alone! I’m still ge…” Was all he was able to get out before Bradetheus pulled him into a headlock, giving him his morning noogie.

“Come on Matty it’s 8 AM, you know I can’t forget my favorite brother’s daily noogie!” Mattholomule just grimaced through it, waiting for his brother to be finished. He sighed as his brother walked away, laughing. He proceeded to finish brushing his teeth then got dressed, heading to school. On the way out, his other brother Fredolius slapped him on the back hard enough to send him to the ground, yelling a sarcastic comment about having a good day. Mattholomule picked himself up and continued to school.

***

At least Mattholomule had gotten into Hexside, while his brothers were stuck at Glandys high. He headed inside and couldn’t help but notice the increased amount of snickers following him as he walked through the halls. He was at his locker when he felt a spell hit his back. He looked around to see the offending caster but the halls were too crowded to tell who it was. Although he did see Boscha’s gang across the hall, giggling while seeming to look in his direction. He made to move towards them and demand answers before noticing how difficult it was to move his legs. Looking down he noticed his shoes had turned to steel and he sighed. He just turned back around to his locker and opened it, at which point a massive pile of garbage spewed out, burying him. The hallway burst out in laughter, while Mattholomule just groaned. Today was indeed going to be a long day.

***

After enduring a whole day of pranks and hexes he arrived finally at the Human Appreciation Society. At least here he was King… Er. President. He arrived, hair turned to feathers, skin covered in boils, shoes still weighing several dozen pounds. He went to the board before hearing one of his club members speak up. “Hey Mattholomule you know you have a ‘Hex Me’ sign taped to your back?”

It all came flooding back. Fredolius smacking him. The increase in pranks against him. The laughter. He scrabbled at his back, pulling off an enchanted piece of paper that said ‘Hex Me’ in glowing green letters, with an animated winking picture of Fredolius and Bradetheus underneath. He slowly walked to the trash can, throwing it away thinking  _ Well at least that’s over, it’s not like this day can get any worse. _

At that moment the door burst open and in the doorway stood Principal Bump and that.  _ Little Weasel. _ Augustus Porter. His eyes widened as he realized what this meant. It had been a full semester since Augustus had been removed from the club. This couldn’t possibly mean…

With an air of uncaring impartiality, but with the ghost of a smirk on his face, Principal Bump led Augustus into the room. “Augustus has served out his punishment, and is reinstated as President of the H.A.S.” He walked over, plucking the presidential crown from Mattholomule’s head, and adorning it on Augustus. The rest of the club cheered, hugging Augustus and congratulating him on his return. Mattholomule just left. He went home and fell asleep, hoping against hope that tomorrow might be better.

It wouldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
